Kyle Breitkopf
) *Canada}} |alias= |occupation=Actor |status=Star |role=Dez |episodes=10 |seasons=1 |height=4' 7" (1.4 m) |links= }} is a Canadian born child actor who portrays Dez on . Biography Kyle began acting at the age of 4, after showing interest in a film production being shot near his home. Shortly after turning 6, Kyle was cast in the role of Barker Simmons in the 20th Century Fox feature, Parental Guidance directed by Andy Fickman. Kyle had the fantastic opportunity of working beside Billy Crystal, Bette Midler and Marisa Tomei in the film. This role won him a "Scene Stealer Award" from kidspickflicks.com, and earned him two 2013 Young Artist Award nominations including "best actor under 10 in a feature film". Young Artist Awards 2013 In 2014 Kyle won a Young Artist Award for his role as Jackson Marshall, in the Hallmark Christmas movie Catch A Christmas Star. He also received a nomination for his role as Jack in the series Satisfaction. Appearances ;Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Media Pictures 2019-11-20-Sarah Abbott-Kyle Breitkopf.jpg|Sarah Abbott, Kyle Breitkopf 2019-08-27-Kyle Breitkopf.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "More ADR for #VWars. This show is looking SUPER sweet guys!! I can’t wait!!! ����‍♂️" August 27, 2019 2019-07-11-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "#vwars coming this year ...... #iansomerhalder #directorhat Ian was a great director. I hope he gets to wear that hat more often. ��" July 11, 2019 2019-07-05-Kyle Breitkopf-Twitter.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "I did ADR for #VWars this week. The show looks AMAZING! I can’t wait for everyone to see it! ����‍♂️ The cast is “killer” too!" July 5, 2019 2018-10-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-Laura Vandervoort-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Laura Vandervoort "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-16-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|by Kyle Breitkopf "I love working nights!" Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-12-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Getting ready to shoot on VWars. I can’t wait for everyone to see what we have been doing! ����‍♂️" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-11-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-02-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-01-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "06:00 Monday morning. Current mood." Oct 1, 2018 2018-09-24-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Overlooking the city tonight." Sep 24, 2018 2018-09-22-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Sep 22, 2018 2018-09-18-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Sat Sidhu Sep 18, 2018 2018-09-16-Kyle Breitkopf-Leslie Kavanagh-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Leslie Kavanagh Sep 18, 2018 2018-08-31-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-24-Kyle Breitkopf-Juan Carlos Velis-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Juan Carlos Velis "Kyle Breitkopf is one of the coolest scene partners I’ve had in a while..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-23-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "When you can’t wait to get into wardrobe and start shooting! " Aug 23, 2018 2018-08-22-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Busted! Eating all the cheese puffs..." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-21-Brad Turner-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kyle Breitkopf "With the amazing @bradturnerdirector. He’s super awesome!" Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-16-02-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-16-01-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-05-Kyle Breitkopf-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 5, 2018 2018-08-03-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 3, 2018 2018-08-02-Adrian Holmes-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf Aug 2, 2018 2018-07-30-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Jonathanm Maberry-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-02.jpg|Jacky Lai, Kyle Breitkopf, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" Videos Kyle Breitkopf Nov 23, 2019 Getting Kandid With Kyle - Jonathan Maberry V-Wars Set, Kyle Breitkopf, Oct 2, 2018 V-Wars Set, Kyle Breitkopf, Aug 31, 2018 Filmography Awards References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *The Visitors Wiki *Wonder Wikia *PJ Masks Wiki Category:Stars Category:Cast Season 1